candy_crush_saga_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
UFO
If your fanon uses UFO, describe it here! UFO is a special candy which makes 3 shots in random locations, no matter if they have blockers or not, and turns them to active wrapped candies. Properties *The UFO can be activated by switching it with any adjacent candy, or via the effects of special candies. However, it cannot be switched with licorice swirls or ingredients. *The UFO's action is as follows: **The UFO lifts off and hovers above the board. **It shoots wrapped candies into three squares at random, even if these contain blockers. **Then it flies off the board and the three wrapped candies are activated. Candy Crush Sugar Saga Currently, there are four types of UFOs planned. CCSR In CCSR, the UFO comes in five different colors. Unlike the original Candy Crush Saga, the UFO will not make special candies randomly. Instead, you can choose which squares you want them to be shot on. These are the following types of UFO: *'Pink UFO:' Produces three wrapped candies that are then set off. It is introduced at Level 471 *'Orange UFO:' Produces three striped candies that are then set off. It is introduced at Level 516 *'Green UFO:' Produces three jelly fish that are then set off. It is introduced at Level 576 *'Blue UFO:' Produces three color bombs that are then set off. It is introduced at Level 621 *'Purple UFO:' Produces three random special candies (Striped Candy, Wrapped Candy, Color Bomb, Jelly Fish, Coconut wheel, Lucky Candy, Extra Time Candy) that are then set off. It is introduced at TBA CCR The UFOs in CCR have the exactly same properties as in the original CCS. C437CCS Only pink UFOs appear in C437CCS and they work exactly like in the original CCS. CCJS UFO appears for first time in the 64th episode, Umami Universe. The first level in which it is featured is Level 936. There will be a second type of UFO in the future: Saucer. T9CCS There are four types of UFOs in T9CCS. * Blue UFO: Is the first UFO type introduced (at level 496). Shoots three striped candies in random locations. The direction of the stripes vary. * Pink UFO: Is introduced at level 497 and shoots three wrapped candies in random locations. * Green UFO: Is introduced at level 498 and shoots three jelly fish in random places and activates them. * Purple UFO: Shoots three random objects in random places (acts the same as if it shot three mystery candies and activated them.) First seen at level 681, it is the only UFO type introduced outside of their intial episode (so far). UCCS UFOs first appear in Level 195 and they are somewhat uncommon. There are no special UFOs, meaning only pink kinds exist. They behave the same as the different game, although combining special candies or other UFOs will cause them to behave differently depending on the candy used. Candy Crush Special Saga The UFOs can have six different colours, each one spawning a different special candy. There is also the Mothership, which acts like a bobber that spawns UFOs instead of jelly fish. The colour scheme is as follows: *Pink: Wrapped Candy *Red: Striped Candy *Orange: Extra Moves Candy *Blue: Jelly Fish *Green: Coconut Wheel *Purple: Lucky Candy Trivia *UFOs are based on the real life flying saucer candy. *Only pink UFOs exist in the original game. Gallery CC811= UFO.png|UFO Mystery UFO.png|Mystery UFO Crack UFO.png|Crack UFO (Formelly Candy Bomb UFO) Jelly UFO.png|Jelly UFO Jelly Fish UFO.png|Jelly Fish UFO |-| CCSR= UFO.png|Pink UFO Orange UFO CCSR.png|Orange UFO Green UFO CCSR.png|Green UFO Blue UFO CCSR.png|Blue UFO |-| Special Saga= UFO.png|Pink UFO Red UFO.png|Red UFO Orange UFO.png|Orange UFO Green UFO.png|Green UFO Blue UFO.png|Blue UFO Purple UFO.png|Purple UFO Category:Elements Category:CC811 Elements Category:Special Candies Category:Elements in CCR Category:Elements in CCSS